


home

by sinoshi



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OT3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Byungchan menemukan rumah dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by WishUpon_August on twt. Thank you!
> 
> Please enjoy my first venture into OT3 stuff hehe~

Hari ini hari Minggu.

Seungwoo membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar bunyi  _ keypad _ pintu apartemen dipencet, lalu terbuka dengan pelan, dan menutup dengan nada bahagia.

Dia menengok ke sebelahnya. Sejun masih tertidur lelap—memunggungi Seungwoo, mendengkur pelan. Di nakas sebelah sisi tempat tidur Sejun, jam digital menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Artinya, Byungchan pulang.

Seungwoo duduk. Mendengarkan suara di luar—Byungchan mencoba untuk pelan-pelan membuka sepatunya supaya nggak bersuara, menaruh tasnya di lantai pelan-pelan. Kemudian, suara langkah kakinya mendekat ke kamar tidur, sebelum pintunya dibuka pelan-pelan.

Byungchan kelihatan kaget melihat Seungwoo duduk di kasur.

“Aku berisik ya?” Tanyanya. Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

_ “Welcome home,” _ Seungwoo, dengan suara seraknya, menyapa Byungchan. Byungchan tersenyum. “Mau aku bikinin sarapan?”

“Nggak usah, nanti aja,” Byungchan mendekati kasur, mencium pipi Sejun yang masih tertidur, lalu pipi Seungwoo. “Aku mau mandi habis itu tidur. Capek.”

“Okay,” Seungwoo mengangguk.

“Tidur lagi aja.  _ I’ll come to bed soon,” _ Byungchan kemudian berjalan menuju lemari—mengambil handuk dan piyama kesayangannya (warna ungu dan sudah bolong di bagian punggungnya), sebelum menghilang ke kamar mandi dengan suara pintu yang ditutup pelan.

Seungwoo kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi kali ini menyisakan tempat yang agak besar di antaranya dan Sejun. Byungchan akhirnya pulang setelah dua minggu pergi entah kemana—pekerjaannya yang melibatkan rahasia negara membuatnya nggak bisa cerita banyak tentang tugas-tugasnya dan kemana dia pergi, bahkan ke keluarganya sekalipun. Setahu Seungwoo (dan sebenarnya: yang hanya dia boleh ketahui), Byungchan hanya agen intel biasa. Pekerjaannya rahasia. Tugasnya rahasia. Yang pasti, dia bukan salah satu agen yang harus ganti identitas dan hidup putus kontak dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kata Byungchan, kalau dia agen yang seperti itu, mana berani dia memulai hubungan dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun?

Saat bunyi air terdengar dari kamar mandi, mata Seungwoo kembali menutup. Hari ini hari Minggu. Dia bisa bangun siang dan menikmati waktu dengan pacar-pacarnya—di pikirannya, sudah merencanakan akan makan apa untuk makan siang dan akan nonton film apa nanti malam sebelum tidur.

—

Saat Sejun terbangun, punggungnya terasa hangat. Ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat—tapi sama sekali nggak terasa seperti tangan Seungwoo. Tangan Seungwoo lebih kurus dari ini. Kalau dipegang rasanya kayak bakalan patah. Tapi tangan ini juga nggak asing bagi Sejun—ini tangan Byungchan.

Pelan-pelan, Sejun menengok ke belakangnya. Ada Byungchan yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Di belakangnya, sisi tempat tidur Seungwoo sudah kosong.

Sejun tersenyum lebar, memutar badannya untuk mencium hidung Byungchan, sebelum melepaskan tangan Byungchan dari badannya pelan-pelan.

Di dapur, Seungwoo sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan pancake—menu sarapan kesukaan Byungchan. Di meja, ada sarapan kesukaan Sejun—nasi dan sup instan (setiap belanja bulanan, Sejun selalu membeli satu pak sup instan sachet).

“Baru mau aku bangunin,” sapa Seungwoo begitu dia melihat Sejun masuk dapur. “Sarapan kamu. Sama sarapan Byungchan.”

“Byungchan pulang jam berapa? Kok aku nggak denger?” Tanya Sejun sambil duduk di meja makan.

“Jam empat pagi tadi,” Seungwoo berhenti mengaduk sejenak. “Nanti siang makan steak, yuk.”

Sejun mengangguk. Seungwoo kemudian memasukkan adonan pancake-nya ke dalam kulkas, untuk dimasak setelah Byungchan bangun nanti. Lalu, dia sendiri duduk di depan Sejun dengan menu sarapannya sendiri—roti bakar dengan telur orak-arik dan saos tomat yang banyak. Kalau melihat menu itu, Byungchan selalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak mencium Seungwoo sebelum Seungwoo gosok gigi (karena Byungchan paling nggak tahan sama rasa tomat, bahkan setelah jadi saos sekalipun).

Walaupun Seungwoo dan Sejun mencoba untuk setenang mungkin dan nggak bersuara, Byungchan tetap terbangun sebelum jam makan siang. Ketika Seungwoo sedang sibuk menyuci piring dan Sejun sedang merapikan meja makan, Byungchan masuk ke dapur dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan rambut yang berantakan. Matanya masih setengah tertutup, tapi ia langsung memeluk Sejun dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

_ “Good morning to you, too,” _ Sejun tertawa kecil. Byungchan hanya bergumam, sebelum melepas pelukannya dan pergi ke Seungwoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama—pelukan dari belakang, cium di pipi.

“Mau aku bikinin pancake?” Tanya Seungwoo, masih sambil membilas piring yang tadi ia pakai.

“Mau,” suara Byungchan masih serak dan kecil. “Pake stroberi.”

“Oke, tunggu sebentar, ya,” Seungwoo lanjut membilas gelas kotor. “Abis aku selesai langsung aku bikinin, oke?”

“Byungchan mau kopi atau teh?” Kali ini, Sejun yang menawarkan. Di salah satu tangannya ada bungkusan bubuk kopi, dan di tangan satunya lagi ada kantong teh.

“Teh,” Byungchan melepas pelukannya dari Seungwoo dan duduk di meja makan, menunggu Seungwoo dan Sejun melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Byungchan, setiap harus pergi jauh, paling rindu ini: pagi dimana dia hanya tinggal duduk dan menunggu Sejun membuatkan teh, dan Seungwoo membuat sarapan. Atau pagi malas dimana mereka bertiga hanya makan sereal dan minum susu stroberi (kesukaan Sejun). Atau bahkan pagi dimana mereka bertiga hanya bermalas-malasan di kasur sampai siang dan melewatkan sarapan. Pokoknya, Byungchan kangen ini: Seungwoo dan Sejun dan ritme kompak mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya, kadang-kadang Byungchan berpikir ingin berhenti kerja dalam waktu yang dekat, dan menikmati hari-harinya dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun tanpa harus khawatir tentang apapun. Tanpa harus menahan cerita-cerita seru dari kantor (Byungchan paling  _ jealous _ kalau Sejun sudah cerita tentang teman-teman tempat kerjanya yang aneh-aneh. Misalnya: Subin, pegawai favorit si bos, yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa memakai mesin kasir dengan benar). Atau bahkan tanpa harus memikirkan aspek-aspek berbahaya dari pekerjaannya (seperti: bagaimana kalau besok dia menghilang? Diculik? Meninggal?). Dia ingin hidup tenang sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa.

Mungkin kalau Byungchan nggak secinta ini sama pekerjaannya, dia akan berhenti kerja dalam sekejap mata. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sering memikirkan apa yang bakalan dia lakukan kalau dia berhenti kerja. Buka toko buku? Toko musik? Atau mencari kerja di perusahaan biasa? Banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan kalau dia berhenti kerja.

Tapi untuk sekarang? Selama Seungwoo dan Sejun nggak komplain, Byungchan nggak akan terlalu memusingkan masa depan. Untuk sekarang, masih ada mereka. Itu cukup baginya.

Sarapan nggak terlalu spesial, tapi Byungchan tetap menikmati setiap momen dengan mereka berdua. Seungwoo dan Sejun nggak bisa bertanya banyak juga—tahu kalau Byungchan nggak akan menjawab karena semuanya rahasia negara. Jadi Byungchan hanya bertanya kabar mereka berdua selama dua minggu terakhir.

Seungwoo, yang akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba hobi merajut. Sejun, yang akhir-akhir ini belajar bikin kue. Katanya, Seungwoo udah berhasil bikin topi kupluk. Satu buat Byungchan, satu buat Sejun, satu lagi (yang gagal) buat dia sendiri. Terus, katanya, Sejun udah berhasil bikin brownies. Besok dia mau belanja bahan supaya bisa bikin brownies buat Byungchan.

Mendengar cerita-cerita mereka sudah cukup membuat lelah Byungchan menghilang. Melihat senyum lebar Sejun dan tawa Seungwoo. Sambil menikmati teh hangat buatan Sejun dan pancake stroberi buatan Seungwoo—menurut Byungchan, ini rumah. Sejauh apapun dia pergi, dan selama apapun dia pergi, dimana ada Sejun dan Seungwoo—di situ lah rumah.

—

Sesuai ajakan Seungwoo, mereka pergi makan siang di luar. Restoran steak kesukaan Byungchan—karena tingkat kematangan dagingnya selalu pas dan saosnya enak.

Walaupun jam makan siang di hari Minggu, restorannya nggak seramai itu. Byungchan suka tempat yang keramaiannya pas—nggak terlalu ramai, dan nggak terlalu sepi. Pekerjaannya membuatnya agak paranoid kalau di luar rumah. Kalau mereka pergi ke tempat yang sedikit terlalu sepi, dia akan merasa takut, pun kalau mereka pergi ke tempat yang ramai. Bukan takut sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia  _ sangat, sangat mampu  _ melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia takut nggak bisa melindungi Seungwoo dan Sejun kalau terjadi sesuatu.

“... Byungchan?”

Byungchan menengok ke arah suara—Sejun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini, giliran Sejun dan Byungchan yang duduk bersebelahan (mungkin ini terdengar  _ childish  _ dan aneh, tapi mereka bertiga punya jadwal giliran siapa yang duduk sendirian kalau pergi ke restoran atau makan di meja makan, dan hari ini giliran Seungwoo). Sejun kelihatan khawatir. Byungchan hanya tersenyum.

_ “Sorry. _ Aku agak capek,” Byungchan mengaduk-aduk es teh manis di hadapannya. Tapi mungkin dia nggak seharusnya berkata gitu, karena sekarang Seungwoo ikutan kelihatan khawatir.

“Mau dibungkus aja steaknya?” Tawarnya. Byungchan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

“Nggak, nggak usah! Steak nggak enak kalau dibawa pulang.  _ Besides, _ aku juga lagi pengen makan di sini, kok.”

Seungwoo dan Sejun hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa harus berkata apapun, mereka berdua setuju: perhatian Byungchan nggak sepenuhnya di sini sama mereka. Nggak biasanya kayak gini. Kalau dia capek, biasanya dia akan benar-benar tertidur, bukan bengong.

“Tapi  _ are you… Okay?” _ Nada suara Sejun khawatir.

Byungchan merasa sedikit bersalah membuat mereka khawatir. Apalagi dia sendiri tahu kalau dia itu orang yang banyak menyimpan rahasia. Seungwoo dan Sejun nggak pernah nanya, dan nggak pernah maksa untuk cerita. Mereka tahu Byungchan bukannya nggak mau cerita, tapi  _ nggak bisa. _ Jadi, kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan, ya, Byungchan cerita. Dan menurutnya, ini adalah salah satu cerita tersebut.

“Menurut kalian…” Byungchan menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Matanya menerawang jauh. Melihat ekspresi ini, alis Seungwoo mengerut. Sejun juga kelihatan  _ semakin _ khawatir—jika dia bisa kelihatan lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. “Kapan aku harus berhenti dari kerja?”

Seungwoo dan Sejun saling menatap satu sama lain.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

“Sebenernya nggak mau sekarang, sih… Tapi  _ sometime in the future? _ Bukan dalam waktu yang dekat juga, karena aku belum siapin apa-apa. Tapi… Aku mau lebih banyak ngabisin waktu sama kalian berdua. Rasanya kadang kayak aku kehilangan potongan-potongan cerita yang lumayan besar kalau habis pergi lama. Kadang-kadang, bingung juga mau ngomongin apa—kayak sekarang. Karena aku nggak ada yang bisa diceritain ke kalian.”

_ “You don’t have to worry about that,” _ ucap Sejun. “Kalo nggak ada cerita, aku sama Kak Seungwoo yang bakalan ngobrol. Kita bisa cari hal untuk diomongin bareng-bareng. Lagian, kalo kamu ketinggalan sesuatu, kami selalu cerita ke kamu, kok.”

“Bukan cuma itu sih masalahnya,” sebelum mereka bisa menambahkan lagi, Byungchan melanjutkan omongannya. “Di masa depan nanti, kayaknya aku mau…  _ Settle down for good.” _

“Bingung juga,” Seungwoo menghela napas. “Aku nggak bisa kasih tau kamu kapan kamu harus berhenti. Begitu pun Sejun. Kami berdua cuma bisa  _ support _ semua keputusan kamu. Kalau kamu mau terus kerja di bidang ini, ya… Sebisanya kami dukung.”

“Iya,” Sejun mengangguk setuju. “Yang penting kan kamu. Ini karir kamu.”

“Aku kadang merasa bersalah,” Byungchan menatap Seungwoo, lalu Sejun. “Soalnya, kalian sering banget bikin rencana buat kita bertiga, terus gagal karena akunya sibuk terus.”

“Kalo itu, nggak usah dipikirin,” Sejun menepuk pundak Byungchan pelan.  _ “You know we don’t mind. _ Kalo soal karir kamu, nggak usah mikirin aku atau Kak Seungwoo. Kamu udah tau jawabannya kan? Semuanya ada di tangan kamu.”

“Iya, sih…” Byungchan kemudian tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. “Udah, ngomongin yang lain aja, yuk. Maaf ya, suasananya jadi begini.”

_ “It’s okay,” _ Sejun kini mengelus punggung Byungchan. “Kalo ada apa-apa, cerita aja.”

“Iya, nggak apa-apa, kok,” Seungwoo tersenyum dari seberangnya. “Justru kami seneng kalo kamu jujur dan cerita tentang apa yang ada di pikiran kamu. Makasih udah cerita ya, Byungchan.”

Ini yang membuat Seungwoo dan Sejun nyaman. Mereka berdua nggak pernah nyuruh Byungchan untuk melakukan ini atau itu—mereka tahu kalau kadang, Byungchan hanya butuh didengarkan, atau butuh diyakinkan. Seungwoo dan Sejun jarang berselisih pendapat dengan Byungchan atau dengan satu sama lain.  _ Sure, _ kadang ada saat-saat dimana mereka akan berselisih pendapat lalu bertengkar. Tapi mereka selalu menyelesaikan masalah pada hari itu juga.

Ada peraturan yang dipegang erat oleh Seungwoo. Kalau ada masalah, sebisa mungkin diselesaikan sebelum pergi tidur malam itu. Pertengkaran, kalau bisa, nggak boleh melebihi batas waktu 24 jam. Dia nggak suka kalau Byungchan dan Sejun ngambek lebih dari sehari cuma gara-gara hal yang sepele. Sekarang sih, mereka sudah jarang begitu. Tapi di bulan-bulan pertama mereka bertiga memulai hubungan ini? Byungchan dan Sejun yang paling sering tidak sependapat dan bertengkar karena hal super sepele. Tapi itu juga yang membuat Byungchan dan Sejun dekat sekarang—walaupun, Byungchan juga sama dekatnya dengan Seungwoo, sih, tapi dia jarang bertengkar dengan yang lebih tua itu. Mungkin karena Seungwoo orangnya mengalah dan nggak sekeras kepala Sejun (yang jelas akan bentrok dengan Byungchan yang sama-sama keras kepala).

Seungwoo selalu bilang kalau pertengkaran itu bisa bikin orang saling paham dan makin dekat, dan menurut Byungchan, itu benar. Dulu, sebelum dia merasa aman dan nyaman di hubungan ini, dia banyak bertengkar dengan kedua pacarnya itu. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu juga yang sekarang membuatnya yakin kalau benar, Seungwoo dan Sejun sayang dengannya.

Komunikasi penting. Itu yang Byungchan pelajari dari hubungannya dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun. Semuanya harus merasa adil. Nggak ada yang lebih banyak tahu, atau lebih banyak disayang—semuanya harus adil. Walaupun susah, tapi Byungchan mencoba. Yang penting, bercerita di hadapan mereka berdua, supaya semua merasa adil dan nggak ada salah paham.

—

Makan malam bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

Byungchan meminta _delivery_ _maratang_ (menurut Sejun, ini adalah makanan yang aneh baginya) ke apartemen karena dia ingin menonton series horor yang baru keluar di Netflix (ada banyak yang ingin dia tonton, dan karena Byungchan pecinta horor, begitu dia mulai nonton, nggak ada berhentinya).

Jadi, disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang—duduk di lantai di depan sofa, makanan di atas meja pendek di depan mereka, layar TV menunjukkan menu Netflix. Seungwoo membawa selimut kecil untuk mereka bertiga pakai (walaupun Byungchan menolak untuk memakainya sebelum dia selesai makan—kuah maratang terlalu merah, dan pasti akan menodai selimut krem ini). Mereka bertiga duduk berdempetan sambil makan. Masih hangat dan wangi setelah mandi dengan  _ bath bomb _ milik Sejun (Byungchan sempat tertidur di  _ bathtub _ dan harus dibangunkan oleh Seungwoo), dan masih bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan series horor ini malam ini.

Sejun sebenarnya paling benci film horor. Dia gampang kaget. Pernah, sekali, waktu Byungchan dan Sejun hanya berduaan di rumah (karena Seungwoo sedang pergi membeli sesuatu dan terjebak macet), Byungchan mengajak Sejun menonton film, tanpa memberi tahu Sejun film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Sepanjang film, Sejun berteriak dan memukul-mukul pundak Byungchan yang hanya tertawa puas—menurut Byungchan, Sejun yang ketakutan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Sejun bilang “aku nggak mau nonton!” dan Byungchan akan mengalah. Lalu mereka bertiga akan menonton film pilihan Sejun (yang sudah pasti ber-genre  _ romcom) _ atau film pilihan Seungwoo (apa saja yang ada di halaman pertama rekomendasi Netflix yang belum dia tonton). Byungchan nggak akan komplain. Tapi Sejun nggak pernah nolak nonton film horor—mungkin, dia juga diam-diam menikmati dikageti dan ditakut-takuti. Atau menikmati bisa memeluk Byungchan dan Seungwoo dengan alasan takut. Seungwoo juga kadang kaget. Dia lucu kalau kaget—nggak seperti Sejun yang langsung bersembunyi di pundak siapapun yang duduk di sebelahnya, Seungwoo akan menutup matanya dengan bantal atau selimut atau tangan. Lalu komplain pada Byungchan kalau dia itu sudah tua dan  _ nggak bisa dikaget-kagetin kayak gini, tahu! _

“Ini film apa sih,” Sejun cemberut, menatap Byungchan yang tertawa sambil menyeruput kuah maratang. “Males banget, deh, musiknya.”

“Hush, diem,” Byungchan menyenggol Sejun iseng. “Nggak kedengeran setannya.”

Seungwoo terlalu fokus pada filmnya, duduk dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Maratangnya baru dimakan sedikit. Seungwoo memang begini. Kalau sudah fokus sama sesuatu, pasti lupa sama yang lain. Jadi Byungchan menyenggolnya pelan dan menunjuk makanannya yang mulai mendingin. “Nggak dimakan, tuh?”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Lagi seru, bentar lagi nih abis ini setannya pasti keluar.”

“Ih!” Sejun mendorong Byungchan. “Kasih tau kalo setannya udah nggak ada!”

Lalu Sejun berdiri dari duduknya.

“Heh, mau kemana kamu?” Byungchan menarik celana Sejun—Sejun langsung memegang celananya sebelum bisa melorot lebih jauh dari itu. “Ini setannya baru mau keluar!”

“Mau pipis!”

“Berani ke toilet sendirian?” Goda Seungwoo. Di saat yang sama, dari TV keluar suara teriakan setan perempuan di series itu. Sejun ikut teriak karena kaget.

“Tau ah! Mau pipis!”

Walaupun cemberut, Sejun tetap kembali 10 menit kemudian, setelah Seungwoo meyakinkannya kalau setannya udah nggak ada (seenggaknya, di episode ini udah nggak ada).

Jauh di tengah episode kelima season kedua series ini, Seungwoo merasakan kepala Byungchan bersender di pundaknya. Ketika ia melihat ke sisinya, benar saja, Byungchan sudah tertidur, dengan Sejun yang juga sama pulasnya. Seungwoo tersenyum. Sebenernya, Seungwoo nggak mau bangunin mereka sama sekali. Tapi dia tahu posisi tidur kayak gini nggak enak dan kalau dia biarkan, besok dia akan kerepotan dengan dua orang yang komplain soal sakit leher atau sakit punggung dan minta dipijat.

Tapi untuk lima menit saja. Dia ingin menatap wajah tenang Byungchan dan Sejun. Mengingat setiap detail di wajah mereka. Senyuman kecil di bibir Sejun setiap dia sedang tertidur tenang, alis Byungchan yang entah mengapa selalu mengerut setiap dia tidur. Apalagi, dia jarang melihat mereka  _ berduaan.  _ Byungchan akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Bukannya Sejun membosankan, sih, tapi Seungwoo punya dua pacar. Rasanya nggak adil kalau cuma Sejun yang dia lihat setiap malam.

Seungwoo rindu ini. Rindu malam-malam dimana ada mereka bertiga. Setiap dia dan Sejun hanya berdua di kasur, kadang Sejun bilang tempat tidur mereka terasa terlalu luas (padahal, kasur itu sebenarnya cukup sempit untuk ditempati tiga pria dewasa yang besar-besar badannya). Setiap ada Byungchan, pun, rumah terasa lebih hidup—ada satu orang lagi yang ikutan rebutan air hangat dan/atau memaksa ikut mandi bareng, ada satu orang lagi yang mondar-mandir ke dapur dan menghabiskan stok cemilan mereka.

Jangan bilang ini ke Sejun, tapi kadang Seungwoo sedikit (hanya sedikit) lebih khawatir soal Byungchan. Apalagi setelah tadi siang. Tapi, yah, seenggaknya Byungchan cerita tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya. Walaupun dia dan Sejun pada akhirnya nggak bisa membantu banyak, sih.

Setelah mematikan TV, Seungwoo dengan pelan menepuk-nepuk pundak Byungchan, lalu Sejun. Mereka berdua langsung terbangun—Byungchan dengan mata menyipit dan Sejun yang langsung mengusap wajahnya.

“Tidur di kamar aja, yuk,” Seungwoo menunggu sampai Byungchan dan Sejun terlihat agak sedikit lebih bangun sebelum berdiri.

Sambil menarik-narik selimut krem yang ditindih Sejun, Seungwoo melihat ruang tamu yang berantakan. Masih ada besok pagi, pikirnya. Dia akan menyuruh Byungchan dan Sejun membereskan ruang tamu besok pagi.

Dengan dua cowok mengantuk mengekor di belakangnya, Seungwoo dengan sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi. Byungchan dan Sejun ikut masuk tanpa banyak tanya.

Di depan kaca besar di kamar mandi, sambil menggosok gigi, Seungwoo mencuri pandang pada Byungchan dan Sejun yang dengan malas menggosok gigi mereka, mata setengah tertutup. Lucu, kayak anak-anak kecil yang dipaksa orang tuanya gosok gigi sebelum tidur padahal udah ngantuk.

Seungwoo rindu ini. Dan dia akan terus merindukannya setiap Byungchan pergi.

—

Di kamar, setelah mereka bertiga sudah berdempetan di kasur, Byungchan tiba-tiba nggak bisa tidur. Sejun sudah lelap di sisi kirinya, dan napas Seungwoo di sisi kanannya sudah pelan dan teratur. Lampu lorong depan kamar yang lupa dimatikan menembus pintu yang ditutup kurang rapat. Selain itu, kamar sudah gelap. Nggak ada sumber cahaya lain.

Tapi tetap. Byungchan masih bisa melihat jelas fitur wajah Seungwoo dan Sejun.

Di dunia ini, banyak orang percaya, kalau kita cuma bisa punya satu pasangan. Satu rumah untuk pulang. Lebih dari itu dan kita dianggap nggak setia. Aneh. Dulu Byungchan juga percaya itu—karena itu yang dianggap normal di dunia ini. Bahkan ketika dia sudah sadar kalau dia suka sama cowok.

Banyak yang berubah semenjak dia ketemu Seungwoo dan Sejun. Yang paling besar adalah—dia semakin hati-hati. Semakin paranoid.

Pertama kalinya mereka bertiga pindah ke apartemen ini, Byungchan benar-benar melihat semua sudut ruangan satu persatu. Lalu Byungchan membeli brankas besar yang disembunyikan di lemari kamar tidur mereka. Di dalamnya ada dokumen-dokumen penting, surat wasiatnya (Seungwoo benar-benar benci ini. Sejun nggak pernah bilang apa-apa, tapi Byungchan juga yakin kalau dia benci fakta bahwa Byungchan punya  _ surat wasiat), _ pistol dan peluru.

Lalu, di laci bawah  _ counter  _ dapur, ada satu tas besar berisi barang penting lainnya.  _ Just in case, _ Byungchan selalu bilang pada kedua pacarnya. Tapi dia nggak pernah cerita secara spesifik untuk apa. Isinya standar untuk  _ survival _ di masa-masa darurat: makanan kaleng, air mineral botolan, P3K, dan lain-lain. Semuanya cukup untuk tiga orang, walaupun kalau datang waktu untuk memakai barang-barang di brankas dan di laci bawah  _ counter _ dapur, kemungkinan besar bukan karena kiamat zombie atau nuklir, tapi karena sesuatu terjadi pada Byungchan dan Seungwoo dan Sejun harus lari.

Padahal, kemungkinan hal ini terjadi sangat kecil—Byungchan bukan agen penting walaupun dia sering dicelakakan oleh musuh di tengah-tengah misi. Tapi tetap. Ada satu ketakutan jauh di dalam hati Byungchan kalau sesuatu bisa saja terjadi kepada Seungwoo dan Sejun setelah dia mati di tangan musuh, misalnya.

Kalau brankas nggak bisa dibuka, ada pistol dan peluru rahasia di laci nakas sisi tempat tidur Seungwoo. Tapi Sejun nggak perlu tahu itu. Cukup Seungwoo.

Selain semakin menjadi paranoid, sisi baiknya ini: Byungchan punya tujuan. Di masa depan, setelah dia pensiun, seenggaknya dia yakin dia punya rumah di sini—dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun. Dia nggak akan tumbuh tua menjadi kakek-kakek tua yang ngomel-ngomel dan ngusir anak kecil dari depan rumahnya. Di masa depan, ada rumah dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun dan kucing-kucing yang akan dia adopsi dari pinggir jalan.

Mungkin masa depan itu akan datang lebih cepat. Mungkin juga, Byungchan akan mengurungkan niatnya berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menunggu sampai umur pensiun. Untuk sekarang—ada Seungwoo dan Sejun. Ada rumah dengan Seungwoo dan Sejun. Sisanya, di masa depan, selama masih ada mereka berdua, terserah dunia mau apa.

Malam ini, sih, dia mau tidur dengan tenang di tengah-tengah kedua pacarnya.


End file.
